cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Wolfpack
The wolfpack was formed in January 2007. Wolfpack is a multicolor alliance bound together by the principles of honor, courage and commitment. Its member nations cover the full spectrum of political ideologues and band together for mutual defense and fun. Each nation of the wolfpack is seen as an entity unto itself and is free to grow and socialize in the Cyberverse as it deems fit as long as it obeys the charter and conducts itself with honor. All member nations are seen as equals regardless of nation strength. We also have forums for our alliance located in this link Wolfpack forums. The wolfpack motto is: Starve Alone- Feast Together "Wolfpack Official Charter" Charter Of Wolfpack Article 1 – Membership and Membership Application A. Any nation may apply for membership in the Wolfpack unless said nation is either at war or belonging to another alliance. If a nation desires to join the Wolfpack and they are in one of the two situations listed they must first be approved by the Council of Elders. B. All applying nations must agree to uphold this document and abide by all our laws. C. The Council of Elders reserves the right to turn down any application for any reason. D. Any nation meeting the above provisions and pledging an oath to the WOLFPACK on the WOLFPACK offsite forum requesting membership will be admitted. The oath shall consist of the following wording: 1. The name of the nation 2. The name of the nation’s leader 3. The team in which the nation resides ---- Article 2 – Hierarchy The Hierarchy of the Wolfpack will be set forward as such. A. Council of Elders B. Pack Council C. Wolves ''Section 1 – The Council of Elders'' A. The council of Elders shall consist of three members, The Alpha, Shaman and Beta. B. The Council of Elders votes on all declarations of war, all amendments to the charter, and all bills and treaties. A majority vote will decide. C. In any Council of Elders vote, all Council members get one vote. D. The Council of Elders may impeach a member of the Council of Elders with a unanimous vote of the other members. ''Section 2 - Members and duties of the Council of Elders'' 1. The Alpha a. The Alpha serves in office for one year, unless he/she steps down. b. The Alpha appoints Consuls (diplomats) and is in charge of negotiating treaties. c. The Alpha is in charge of representing the Wolfpack to the Cyberverse. d. The Alpha is in charge of the day to day operations of the pack. 2. The Beta a. The Beta is the war leader of the pack b. The Beta serves in office for one year, unless he/she steps down. c. The Beta organizes the military into divisions and appoints the Generals. 3. The Shaman a. The Shaman is in charge of the internal departments. b. The Shaman serves in office for one year, unless he/she steps down. c. The Shaman appoints the Guardians (Ministers)and overseas their operations. d. The Shaman settles all disputes between member nations. ---- Article 3 – Pack Council ''Section 1 –Members and duties of the Pack Council'' 1. Silver Guardian A. The Silver guardian is appointed by the Shaman. B. The Silver Guardian collects and maintains the pack funds C. The Silver Guardian gives financial reports to the Shaman upon request. 2. Red Guardian A. The Red Guardian is appointed by the Shaman. B. The Red guardian is responsible for internal communication and will act as a moderator and admin on the Wolfpack message boards. 3. Green Guardian - The Green Guardian is appointed by the Shaman. The green guardian is in charge of organising and overlooking recruitment drives. 4. Gold Guardian - The gold guardian is appointed by the Shaman. The Gold Guardian is responsible for advising nations on how best to grow, information of this is acheived by the Gold Guardian looking into the games mathmatics. 5. Generals - Generals are appointed by the Beta. Generals provide battle coordination within their strength level. 6. Wolves - Wolves elect the Council of Elders using the 1 nation one vote method on the first day of march. Wolves are responsible for maintaining their individual nations. Wolves may only vote in elections if they have been a Wolfpack member for the preceding 45 days. ---- Article 4. Expulsion A. The Council Of Elders may expel any member with a majority vote. B. An expelled nation may reapply for membership after one month. ---- Article 6. Treaty's Treaty’s and mutual defense pacts with other alliances must be passed by vote using the one nation one vote process. Treaty's and mutual defense pacts will be voted on in the off site Wolfpack forum. Treaty's and mutual defense pacts will be voted on when they are negotiated. ---- Article 7. War A. War requires a majority of nations vote for the war except in the case where there is a mutual defense pact with an alliance under attack or when a Wolfpack member nation is attacked. In the aforementioned circumstances the Alpha is authorized to declare war without a vote. B. War with inactive nations is allowed. Inactive being described as a nation not logged on for a period of at least 4 calendar days C. War with other alliance nations is not permitted except when in defense of a mutual defense pact or majority vote of member nations. D. War with active unaligned nations is discouraged. E. In the event of war individual nations will take direction from their hunter who will in turn take direction from the Beta. F. Should a member nation be the victim of an attack, all Wolfpack members pledge to rally their full military and economic powers in defense of the attacked nation, aiding in reconstruction and war efforts to the best of their abilities. ---- Article 8. Amendments A. Any nation may offer amendments to the charter. B. Amendments to the charter will be voted on the first day of each calendar month C. Voting for Amendments will be done by the one nation one vote process and a simple majority is all that is needed to pass an amendment Accounts from a Wolf The Desert Fox Hello, my name is ... but you can address me as Fox for short. As a long time member of the wolfpack I'd like to start alittle tradition of posting some comments about the pack so you, the reader, can be better informed about the yum warmy goodness that is the wolfpack's center... I was the six nation to join the wolfpack, and at the time of my joining I was only 22 days old on CN. My nation's strength was in the toilet due to a recent war and generally speaking, I needed somewhere to go to fit in and just get help. Now, Im 162 days old, at 14,000 NS, and havent been on the losing end of a war since. In fact, Im a General in the wolfpack nowadays and command nations 6-10k NS. So youre probably asking, "What would the wolfpack do for me?" Basically, as follows: 1)'Somewhere to fit in in the Cyberverse '''2)'Somewhere to receive guidiance from our many veterans '3)'Somewhere to receive aid during hard times such as infra jumps and post war moments. We also have a wonderful new program for newcomers called the PDP or "Pup Development Program" where we train newer members of CN. I myself have a pup. The Mentor nation provides expert advise, finiancial aid for growth, as well as protection to their young apprentice. I would recommend the wolfpack alliance to any member who seeks an active, protective alliance that genually cares about your individual well-being. Best of luck in your quest, -FOX- '''Tashina Hello my name is ... you can call me tashina I began my journey With the Pack very early on. I was able to see things begin to grow rapidly until I had to leave for a bit. I am proud to say that we have grown incredibly well. Even though I was not able to be an active member of the pack for a bit, it did not take long for old friendships to be renewed, and new ones made. There are times when life does get in the way, but the pack does not forget those who are loyal, and will always be here waiting for them when they can return. May you always hear the wonderful songs of the pack! -Tashina- Chaoshawk Hello I am also a Long time member I joined when I had about 20-30 days in my nation time, since Near the End of March( we were still small and unactive)I have Currently Im in Fox's Korps, I thought that being in a alliance with veterans unlike myself Im still learning to grow faster but Im so far doing well... I like to aid the pack in any means, I used to be a Consul which deals Diplomacy with alliances then I stepped down when inactive for a while I am now the Red Guardian's Assisstant and im Usually There if I am needed I always liked chatting with my fellow wolves. The Pack as a whole will always aid its members and treat eachother equally May the Pack Guide you Allies,Friends, and fellow Wolves... -Chaoshawk- SupaSkwirrel ‡ Hail, I am knowns as SupaSkwirrel. At first I had my doubts about joining WolfPack - the harbour deal and buddy system sounded too good especially since I was let down by my previous alliance. But the I was accepted into the Pack with great generosity. My first day was one of the first times my nation was ever at peace! I was greeted with warm smiles and my buddy had donated towards my account on my first day in the Pack! The forum was packed with active members ready to help out if I ever needed anything. I benefited from the many aid trains and my nations grew exponentially! But the thing that I have enjoyed the most... is the friendliness off all the members - because I have found that WolfPack is not an Alliance... It's an Online Community of Friends. And All my friends that have joined have agreed with me : You cannot find the kind of warmth and generosity in any other alliance than in WolfPack. So my challenge to you, the reader. Take A Chance! You have nothing to lose! Join the WolfPack! -Skwirrel- Edmundocpot Im edmundomcpot, Shaman of the council of elders to the pack. I Joined the pack while my nation was new and was first unsure of what an alliance as small as this could activly help me. I was accpeted and quickly was promoted to the government under the title of red guardian. In this postition i gained a lot of respect and, as mentioned before, when tashina had to leave there were no objections to my promotion to her position. The pack now has my alliegence as long as i rule miketopia. The pack has always lived up to its promises and no-one cannot be trusted. Theres a warm and friendly atmosphere on the forums and everyone is welcome, as long as they stick to the charter. -Edmundocpot- Karanos Hello, I am Karanos. When I first started out in June, I found the pack very welcoming. I came from another alliance that had not much activity on the forums. Right away when I came to Wolfpack, the forums were fun with many games and fun people to be with. This was in fact one of the reasons I wanted to come to Wolfpack. I didn't care about the free harbor. I just wanted to have fun. I did and became very involved in the pack. In fact, I was elected to run the media for Wolfpack. Wolfpack, as many have already said, stays true to their word. When you are attacked, you will be protected or given reps. Wolfpack has really shone above all other alliances. It may not be sanctioned, yet, but it has an atmosphere that you won't find in any other alliance. -Karanos- Gimlimonkey Hey people who are readin this, I'm Gimlimonkey (though you probably guessed that because it says my name above). I started playing Cyber Nations on June 1st and joined Wolfpack that very day. I chose the Wolfpack at first because of the 100k and 10 tech offered to me if I joined, but stayed because everyone in the Wolfpack was helpfull and kind. I have actually been promoted to captain of the Fight Club, one of our battle corps. I'm on everyday and play games which can be highly amusing. If you want to know more from me, you'll just have to join the Wolfpack and find it out for yourself. It is a great and tightly-knitted comunity. -Gimlimonkey- Seglaf Hello I am Seglaf. I have served many alliances in my past history of this game, but never have I encountered one like this. I have fought for all of my previous alliances as well and have been the most successful in this one. This is due to the great communication that this alliance has. It allowed the commanders to communicate at a faster rate then just regular CN PMs thus making out victories more frequent. I hope that this alliance grows to become one of the best and I wish to help it every step of the way. Hail Wolfpack! -Seglaf- ' External Bonuses ' WolfPack Members also enjoy the benefit of external tools or programs created by members for members such as: - the CN Income/Bills Calculator http://supaskwirrel.googlepages.com/main2 which calculates all the trivial and annoying income and bills calculations and also indicates the best way of spending/saving your money for the fastest possible nations growth. - Help from our Gold Guardian with your nation's "Ideal Trade Set-Up" thereby maximizing your nations potential. ---- Video Wolfpack Video